


The Gem

by DancingGeek2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Humans, Monsters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGeek2002/pseuds/DancingGeek2002
Summary: When weird things surround a anique store Sam and Dean go to investigate. They find a necklace that has some wired qualities. So when Castiel shows up he tells them a soul is trapped in the necklace. They assume it's something evil. But in reality she is quite the opposite.And man it is so nice to be free at last!





	1. Between a Gem and a Hard Place.

**Author's Note:**

> ~THIS IS IMPORTANT!~
> 
> This story (assuming first chapter does well) will take place between an overview and Ryann's (P/V). Feedback is highly appreciated. This is a side story so if chapters are far apart that is why. But if it does well and it is demand I'll gladly work on it more.
> 
> Love ya dorks and geeks of all ages!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Dean go to an antique store following a string of weird events they find a necklace with some weird qualities. But when Castiel shows up and tells them there’s a human soul trapped in the necklace they assume it’s something evil. But actually she’s quite the opposite. 
> 
>  
> 
> And man It is nice to be free at last!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally deleted this. But it’s back now!

~Overveiw~

"Hey Dean look at this." Sam looked in the glass case in the old antique store. Dean strolled over making weird faces at the glass dolls sitting on the shelfs.

"I got to tell you man these dolls are creeping me out." Dean said still looking at the dolls. 

"Ya well we shouldn't be here for much longer." Sam looked at dean. Dean was still staring at the dolls. He slapped him in the back of the head saying pay attention. 

"Ow!" Dean said out loud. "What are we even here for anyway?"

"Well if you were listening in the car you would know." Sam said impatiently. "There were weird weather patterns and flickering light spotted all around town. They all centered this antique store." 

"So something in here is causing it all? And how would we find it anyway? There is tons of old crap in this place." 

"Well the EMF didn't work so I was just looking for something old when this caught my attention." Sam motioned down to the old necklace in the glass case. It had a silver braided chain. At the bottom was a large dark green gem stone with silver braided around it. 

"So its old. Doesn't look special to me." 

"Trust me. It's the one."

"So what should we do with it?"

"We could try to salt and burn it. That's a start." Sam said looking back to dean. 

"Ya well were spending $25 on it so it better be it." 

They walked up to the counter. The shop keeper was an older guy with a white beard and odd clothing. "Did you find what you needed?" He said opening the cash register. 

"Ya just this." Sam placed the necklace on the counter. 

"You sure you want that one?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Ya. Is there a reason we wouldn't?" 

"Well that necklace in theory was first owned by a witch. Tons of weird crap follows it. People think that someone is stuck inside the gem."

"Do you believe that?" Dean asked.

"I don't believe in that crap. I'm a man of science." 

Sam and dean gave each other looks. "Ya well take it." The shop keeper wrapped the thing in paper and stuffed it in a plastic bag. 

"Have a nice day." He closed the cash register and watched as Dean and Sam left the shop. 

Dean walked over to his side of the car and opened the door. "That stupid watch better be worth it. I could've spent that money on a pie and or beer."

"Ya ya. Stick it in the complaint box we got work to do." They got in and car and slammed the doors. The music blasted through the cracked window. 

~  
LATER  
~

"I don't see what the big deal is. Maybe it's cursed object. Let's just get rid of it." Dean put the necklace back on the wooden bunker table. 

"I don't think so dean." Sam said his head buried in a book. 

"How are you so sure?" Dean threw his right hand in the air. 

"I just know. Ok?"

"Fine. Burning it didn't work so what are we gonna do now?" 

"We'll figure something out." Sam said looking up from his book. "But right now it's not hurting anyone. Well call Cas or we'll find something in a book. But right now im tired. Maybe we should get some sleep." Sam closed his book and got up from his seat. "If you wanna stay up and complain go ahead. But don't complain to me." Sam walked over and disappeared into the dark wall.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just-" Dean whispered to himself. 

"No your definitely complaining!" Sam shouted from down the hall.

"Bitch!" 

"Jerk!"

Dean laughed to himself. "Well I guess it's just you and me ugly necklace." He squinted at the necklace like he was trying to read something. 

"Hello Dean." Castiel's voice came from behind Dean. 

Dean jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "God damnit Cas. I thought you were over this." 

"I'm sorry but Sam said it was urgent. Where is Sam?"

"He went to bed." Dean put the necklace back on the table. "What did he say was so urgent?" 

"A necklace." 

"It's not urgent. We're just not sure what to do with it." Dean walked around the table and sat in a chair. "It's right there if you wanna take a look at it." Dean motioned to the twisted necklace on the table. 

Cas looked at the necklace and tilted his head sideways. "Dean."

"Ya what is it?" Dean said with his head in his hands." 

"Do you realize there is a human soul trapped in this necklace?" 

"Oh y- wait what? Really?" 

"Yes."

"Who is it?" Dean said standing up.

"I'm not sure. It is powerful though."

"Can you get it out?" 

"I believe I can." 

"Well let's do it." Dean started to walk off. 

"What about Sam?" Castiel said. 

"I'll get him. You get ready." Dean walked down the hall. 

Castiel went into a storage room and flicked on the lights. He walked over and pulled open the shelfs to unveil a room with a chair in the center surrounded by a devils trap. 

He brought the necklace up to the his eye level. "I'm not sure who you are. But I know you can hear me. You might not be dangerous but If you hurt Sam or Dean I will tear you apart molecule by molecule." 

'Noted'

Castiel placed the necklace on the chair and walked to the corner. Dean came walking through the door with dreary eyed Sam by his side. "We ready?" Dean asked.

"Yes." 

"Good." Dean walked over to the corner as Cas came closer to the chair. 

"So Castiel you take the soul out of the necklace then we'll snap put the chains on the person." Dean said motioning back and forth. "Got it?" 

"Yeah, got it." Sam sighed.

Castiel walk forward and placed his hand on top of the gem. There was a bright white light that shown around the room. Suddenly a bright body started to form out of the gem. A body became visible as black hairs started to fall. 

The light started to dim. A girl not much older than 27 came into her view. Castiel fell to the floor. Dean and Sam snapped on the cuffs as soon as her wrists were visible. The girls eyes were closed and her body was tense. Then she sank back into the chair. Her eyes popped open to reveal blackish eyes. She started to breath. 

~  
Ryann's (P/V)  
~

"It is nice to be out of there!" I said looking at the ceiling. The chain of the necklace was around my neck with the gem nowhere to be found. "Definitely not as frightening." I looked down at the chains and then up at the boys. "Never mind just as frightening. Ok so we have an Angel and two human. Not bad." Dean noticed Castiel still on the floor and ran over to help him. Castiel stood up slowly. Castiel hadn't seen me yet. "So I really appreciate that you got me out of gem but the chains? Really?" I snapped my fingers and all the chains became unlocked.

"What the-?" Dean said standing next to Castiel. I didn't get up from the chair. But Rather i hung upside down on the chair.

"Hey Casi! Nice to see you again!"I said with my hair falling upside down. 

Castiel looked shocked. "Ryann. It's s pleasure to see you." 

"Wait....wait Ryan?" Sam asked motioning to the me.

"Yep that's me." I sat up again. The room felt dizzy. "Whoo head rush." 

"And you know her how?" Dean asked.

"She is a well known witch."

"Witch?" Sam questioned.

"Before you freak. I'm a good witch." I needed to reassure them. Not all witches are bad you know.

"Good witch?" Dean asked. 

"She is powerful beyond natural witches belief. Many years ago she saved many lives." Castiel explained.

"Really?" 

"Well I either do bad with powers I can barely control or save some lives." I stood up and fixed the cuffs of my jacket.

"How did you end up in the necklace?" Sam asked while being very aware of what i was doing.

"Hold up. I'll answer every thing as soon as I get some food."

"But-" Sam said.

I brought my hand up and put my finger to his mouth. "Ah ah ah. Food first questions later."


	2. An interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is greeting an old acquaintance. Sam is trying to find out more information. And Dean.... is ready for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it’s a tiny bit late..... ok maybe it’s a year late. But it’s here. And I hope you like it.

~Overveiw~

Ryann took another bite of her sandwich while all the boys surrounded her in the kitchen. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Not even a knife a nail file. “So what's on everyone's mind?" Ryann asked still chewing. 

Out of all of them Sam seemed the most uneasy. He shifted his weight back in forth as if he needed to pee but was afraid that he would cut the tension. Before that could happen though Dean spoke first. "Cas we need to talk." Dean walked into the hall with Sam close behind. 

Cas watched them leave then walked away keeping his eyes on Ryann who just kept eating her sandwich staring into space. Once in the hall Dean kept looking over and checking on her. "So who exactly is she?" Sam asked first. 

"I already told you. She is a witch." Castiel responded. 

"But not a demon deal one?" Dean responded.

"Not exactly. She has natural powers."

"And she is a "good witch"?" Dean asked.

"Yes in a way." 

"So we have Glinda the good in our kitchen." Dean said sarcastically. "What is she going to disappear into a bubble next?"

"How does that work anyway?" Sam said. "Witches don't usually wake up and decide to be good."

"She has a lot of history. Most of it is quite painful." 

"Ok but what qualifies her as a good witch?" Dean asked.

"She is similar to a hunter. Except she uses spells and mind tricks to get information and uses her powers to defeat whoever or whatever she is hunting. She saves lives. Heaven and Hell either despised her or loved her." 

"So if she was so loved than how did heaven nor hell know what happened to her?" Sam asked. 

"She has many enemy's. Some searched but with no luck they assumed she was gone." 

"Well she's not and now she's eating a freaking baloney sandwich in our kitchen." Dean pointed to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes. "Well at least now we can talk to her," he turned towards the kitchen. "Then we can figure out what to do with her.” Dean started to walk back in but Castiel grabbed his arm. 

"No." 

"What?" Sam asked stepping beside them trying to keep a fight from breaking out. Dean yanked his arm away begrudgingly. 

“I know what you’re thinking Dean. She is good.” Cas whispered as if the words he spoke were sacred. “Killing her can not be an option.” 

“I didn’t say that!” Dean yelled. silent. Ryann turned around looking back at the boys. Dean noticed. “I didn’t say that.” He said whispering. “Look, She may not have been bad before but she’s been in that gem for a long time. After all she’s still a witch. And we kill people like her.” 

“No, we kill evil.” Sam said stepping in. 

“You too?!” 

“Look Cas might be right. If she was good and if she didn’t hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it we don’t have the right to do that to her.”

Dean took a few deeps breaths annoyed at his brothers logic. “So what happens is she turns of to be the wicked witch of the west?” 

“Then we take care of it. We’ve barely even talked to her. We cant just kill someone witch or not.” Dean still didn’t look happy.

"Fine."

"Thank you.” Cas said. They strolled back into the room returning to their original spots.

"So how was your little chat?" Ryann asked. She kept looking straight towards the wall almost not even acknowledging the guys. 

“Non of your business.” Dean responded. 

“Aw come on blondie. You know you wanna tell me.” She smirked before finishing the last piece of her sandwich and sat back in her chair. “Well thanks for the food but I really should get going.” She stood up pushing her chair out. Castiel looked at Dean and Sam reluctantly. 

“You didn’t answer our question.” Sam said stepping forward with his arms still crossed. 

“You didn’t ask me any questions. You just looked at me like I had a weird hat on.“

“Well we have some so why don’t you take a seat.” Dean answered smirking but still looking really annoyed. Ryan reluctantly sat down facing the Boys.

“What do you want to know?” 

“How old are you now?” Cas asked.

“Depends on what year it is.”

“2018.”

“Well let’s see.” She started counting on her fingers. “I think, I’m 135. So that means I spent 106 years in that god damn necklace.” 

“106!” Sam said looking shocked. 

“106.”

Castiel cut in. “What was it like?”

“I’d give it a 3/5 on Yelp. Will come again.” 

“So you know modern technology?” Cas added. 

“Well I’ve seen everything. I could just do very little.” 

“So like you were possessed?”Sam asked.

“Eh sort of.” I stood up holding the glass plate with both hands as I walked it over to the sink. “More like a ghost.” I placed the dish in the sink and turned around to sit on the counter. 

“How so?” Dean actually said something finally. 

“Well, when you’re in the early stages of being a ghost,” She turned on the water in the sink. “you can see everything just as if you we’re actually there,” She put the cool water under her hand. She smiled as it washed over her skin. Her smile faded quickly. “But you can’t touch.” She pulled her hand out like it had never been there. “I couldn’t feel anything.” 

“For 106 years?” Sam said with a sad tone as the water kept pouring fro the faucet. 

“Not the whole time.” She shut the water off abruptly. “When I tried to make signals for people to find me it drained me.” She jumped off the counter. “When I was drained I was back inside the gem. With nothing but darkness.”

“That sounds..lonely.” Sam said. 

“Aw well I’m a tough girl. I can handle it.” She wiped something off her cheek. “Well I can tell you still have questions.”

Everyone remained quiet. Sam stepped up to the plate. “When I was at the store, I knew that the gem was different. Did you do that?”

“Ya. Some physic link thing. Took me 10 years to do it. Luckily it was you, someone who could actually get me out.” 

“How exactly did you get inside the gem anyway?” Dean asked. He still brooded in the corner.

“No thanks.” She smiled. 

“Why not?”

“Because that’s non of your business.” She grew a big smile on her face. “Next question!” 

Dean was so done with her crap and Cas could see that. “Ryann please, just cooperate.”

“Sorry but it’s not happening.” She started walking towards the door. 

“I would answer the question if I were you.” Dean said. 

She stopped and slowly turned. “Are you threatening me blondie?” 

“If you just answered our questions I wouldn’t have to.” Dean stood up and walked over towards her showing the obvious height difference. 

“So I’m being interrogated?” 

“Do you need to be?”Dean looked at her with his eyes like darts.

“You tell me.” She put top fingers under his chin 

Dean paused. “Just answer our questions.” He grumbled.

“Or what you’ll kill me with that silver knife in your boot?” Dean didn’t answer. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I am in no mood to stay here.” She stood up. “The only person I trust is the angel sitting in the corner.” She pointed at Castiel. “And he’s still considering killing me! Now I only answered your questions because you let me out of the god forsaken necklace. But ding ding! The rounds over!” Everyone was silent. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to catch up with the times and kill a few angels.”

She started to walk away. “Oh no you don’t.” Dean grabbed her arm as she was about to step out. She looked at him with clear rage. 

All of a sudden Dean started to cough. He kept coughing until blood started to come up. “Dean!” Sam ran over to help. “Dean hey hey Dean.” Sam said making Dean look at his brother. “Cas help!” Sam yelled. 

Castiel snapped out of his state of panic running over to help. Ryan still stared at Dean like she as trying to make him explode. Her eyes slowly started to become a dark blue. “Ryann!” Cas looked at her. Dean started to stop breathing. Castiel stood up grabbing her arm. “Ryann stop it.” Lines of grace started to spread through her arm like an infection. As soon as the bright lines reached her eyes he stumbled back.

Dean began to breath again. Sam helped him up as they both looked at Ryann like they were ready to kill her. Ryann looked confused yet controlled. Her knees were about to give out before Cas caught her. “Ryann? Ryann are you ok?”

“Casi what happened?” She stumbled through her words. She was afraid and weak. 

“Cas get away from her.” Dean yelled. Cas looked up at Dean and Sam. He looked like he didn’t know what to do. He looked at Ryan and his face straightened out. “Cas!” Dean yelled again. 

“I’m sorry.” Cas whispered. Suddenly Ryann and Castiel disappeared into thin air leaving only the rustling of feathers sound in their ears.

“No!”


End file.
